Morska zguba
Mam na imię John, jestem zwyczajnym nastolatkiem oraz synem najbardziej upartego rybaka na świecie. Dzień jak co dzień. Wstałem z łóżka, zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem do szkoły, za którą, szczerze mówiąc, nie przepadałem. Nieznośni ludzie oraz nudne lekcje. Najgorsze wcale nie jest słuchanie wykładów nauczycieli starających się nam wpoić wiedzę, która pewnie nam się w niczym nie przyda, ale to, że moi tak zwani "rówieśnicy" dręczą mnie, ponieważ jestem synem rybaka. Zawsze na przerwach uczepia się mnie Carl oraz jego banda, chcą tego samego co zwykle: pobić, wyśmiać i zabrać kasę. Przyzwyczaiłem się, ponieważ nieważne, ile bym prosił, i tak nikt by mi nie pomógł. Tacy są ludzie w tej szkole, dbają tylko o siebie... Po tym jak banda łamag mi odpuściła, poszedłem na ostatnią lekcję i czekałem, pstrykając długopisem i jednocześnie patrząc na zegar modliłem się by czas jak najszybciej upłynął. Wahałem się początkowo przed powrotem do domu, ponieważ wiedziałem co mnie czeka. - Synu, wreszcie wróciłeś! Mam dla ciebie za... Co ci się stało?! - Echhh... - westchnąłem - Spadłem ze schodów. - Młodzieńcze, nie kłam, to znowu oni, śmią zaczepiać mojego syna! Już ja im pokażę! - Spokojnie, wszystko ze mną w porządku, nic mi nie jest, serio. Dzień jak co dzień, wracam ze szkoły poobijany, a mój ojciec robi aferę. Uspokajam go, po czym wyjeżdża mi z takim tekstem... - Synu płyniesz ze mną i załogą łowić ryby - powiedział stanowczo ojciec - Nie chcę słyszeć żadnej odmowy, podjąłem decyzję i kropka. Chwila, w której muszę wejść na łódź, przypomina mi o śmierci matki. Zmarła podczas sztormu na moich oczach, wpadając do morza. Statek się bujał, wszystko latało, turlało się po pokładzie. Najgorsze nastąpiło wraz przybyciem fali, woda pochłonęła mnóstwo ofiar. Chciałem ratować swoją mamę po tym jak wpadła do wody. Starałem się wskoczyć do wody, ale niestety ojciec mnie powstrzymał. Od tamtej pory boję się wejść na pokład, lecz mój pech dał osobie znać i tym razem... W oczach ojca widziałem gniew, więc udawałem grzecznego i potulnego. Ubrałem strój rybaka i dobrałem się do wędki. Od małego mój ojciec wpajał mi podstawy rybołówstwa, zarzuciłem się, a następnie obserwowałem w ciszy. Po dwudziestu minutach złowiłem całe wiadro. Po chwili zacząłem sobie myśleć, czy nie byłoby lepiej wypuścić te ryby. Jednak gdy tylko zobaczyłem swojego ojca pomyślałem sobie "co ja gadam" i oddałem mu swoje zdobycze. Po godzinie powróciłem na ląd i rozprostowałem nogi. Sprzęt i inne rzeczy zaniosłem do swojego domu, bo gdzie indziej mamy to trzymać? Mój ojciec każe trzymać wszystkie wartościowe rzeczy w domu. Jego zdaniem tak jest najbezpieczniej. Ściemniało się, więc postanowiłem przejść się wzdłuż plaży. Akurat miałem takie jedno miejsce, o którym tylko ja wiedziałem. Były tam jedynie skały i woda. Oparłem się o ścianę, po czym zamknąłem na chwilę oczy. Przynajmniej myślałem, że to była chwila... Gdy spojrzałem na zegarek była już 20:13. Wstałem szybko i zacząłem panikować, w końcu nie zrobiłem zadań, nie wypełniłem obowiązków domowych! Wziąłem głęboki oddech i spojrzałem na bezchmurne niebo. Coś przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Gdy spojrzałem na skały, siedziała na nich jakaś dziwna dziewczyna. Nie zdążyłem jej się przypatrzeć; wraz z przybyciem fali odwróciłem wzrok, a ona zniknęła. Nie mogłem przestać o niej myśleć, ale w końcu się ogarnąłem. Biegłem ile sił w nogach w stronę domu. Mój ojciec stał koło ojca Carla zaciskając pięści. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Ciekawość wzięła górę, schowałem się po cichu i zacząłem podsłuchiwać. - Niech twój szczyl trzyma swoje brudne łapy z dala od mojego syna, albo niech się szykuje! - groził ojciec. - Ha, musisz być dumny z swojego bachora. Nie umie załatwiać swoich spraw sam, to przychodzi do swojego ojca, który jest tak samo żałosny jak on. - Coś ty powiedział?! - Ale to prawda. Gdybyś nie był tak słabym kapitanem, ten wypadek nie miałby miejsca... Och przepraszam, powiedziałem coś co cię uraziło? A, no tak, zamiast chronić pasażerów których zabrałeś na rejs, wybiegłeś w środku burzy na pokład starając się uratować syna... Równie dobrze mogłeś utonąć razem z nim. Wszystkim wyszło by to na dobre, klucho... Po chwili zaczęli się między sobą bić. Mój tata był silniejszy, ale po tym jak pojawili się ci dranie wiedziałem, że mój tata sobie nie poradzi. Dranie umieją się bić tylko w grupie, inaczej by nie dali rady. Obserwowałem powtarzając sobie w myślach żeby puścili mojego jedynego ojca, patrzyłem jak obijają go kijami i nie wytrzymałem, wybiegłem starając się pomóc, lecz też zostałem pobity i pokiereszowany. Dranie odeszli ze śmiechem, patrzyli na nas jak byśmy byli jakimiś robakami, po chwili mój ojciec powiedział: - Po coś tu przyszedł... - Trzymaj się! Po tym jak przyjechała karetka lekarze opatrzyli mi rany, a ja cały czas musiałem czuć na sobie te spojrzenia ludzi. Niektórzy nawet się śmiali, wkurzało mnie to. Noc upłynęła mi dość szybko, a ja nie wstałem z rana. Nie miałem ani chęci, ani sił iść do szkoły, ale jednak powiedziałem sobie 'trudno', po czym opuściłem swoje mieszkanie i udałem się w stronę szkoły. Przechodząc przez korytarz wciąż czułem na sobie spojrzenia, słyszałem, że się śmieją, że mnie obgadują. Nie miałem zamiaru tego słuchać, więc udałem się na dach, tam nikt nie przychodzi... A przynajmniej tak myślałem, do czasu aż zobaczyłem Carla. Spojrzał na mnie i zaczął się śmiać i jednocześnie wskazywać palcem. Odczekałem aż zakończy ten swój durny rechot, który niebezpiecznie przypominał skrzeczenie żaby. - Hej, wiesz co się wczoraj interesującego stało? Twój ojciec dostał lanie. - Dostał lanie od grupki, która posiadała metalowe kije, a on gołe pięści! Ciężko było żeby wygrał! - odpowiedziałem, udając żabowaty śmiech Carla. - Taki cwany jesteś? Chłopaki, bierzcie go! Nie chciałem zostać znowu upokorzony. Podniosłem pudełko ze śniadaniem, gdy nagle do głowy przyszedł mi pomysł. - I co teraz zrobisz? No chodź, zabawimy się. - Wybacz, nie dziś - odpowiedziałem. Jeden ze zbirów mnie zaatakował. Wylałem mu sos prosto w oczy i walnąłem z buta. Moja radość nie trwała jednak długo, bo po chwili poczułem silne uderzenie w prawy bok. Zobaczyłem koło moich stóp pudełko z jedzeniem, na moje szczęście widelec nie wypadł. Postanowiłem spróbować i użyć go, by przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją korzyść. Carl rzucił się na mnie, na co zrobiłem unik, przeturlałem się i podniosłem widelec. Minęła tylko krótka chwila, a rzucił się na mnie gruby typek przypominający orkę. Pochyliłem się po czym wbiłem mu widelec w brzuch. W pośpiechu zabrałem plecak i uciekłem na ostatnią lekcję, gdy Carl był zajęty swoim kolegą. Podśmiewając się z nich myślałem sobie "Uratował mnie widelec... hehe!". Gdy tylko skończyła się lekcja, opuściłem salę najszybciej jak się dało. Zabrałem buty i uciekłem ile sił w nogach, nie chciałem się przecież natknąć na zbirów Carla. Po drodze odwiedziłem szpital. Poszedłem do recepcji i spytałem, w której sali leży mój ojciec. Dostałem odpowiedź i tam się udałem. Gdy wszedłem do sali zobaczyłem ojca, próbującego wstać. Starałem się wytłumaczyć mu, że nie może się przemęczać, ale on dalej swoje. Dopiero lekarz dał radę go uspokoić. Gdy się położył zaczął się mnie wypytywać jak było w szkole. Odpowiedziałem mu, że wszystko dobrze. Po skończonej rozmowie udałem się z powrotem do domu. Było jakoś inaczej, tak cicho i spokojnie, zupełnie, jakby to nie był mój dom. Odrobiłem zadania domowe, po czym postanowiłem udać się na spacer wzdłuż plaży. Tak jak ostatnio poszedłem do swojej kryjówki. Patrzyłem jak woda wraca i ucieka... Byłem zmęczony więc oparłem się o ścianę i szybko zasnąłem. Gdy się obudziłem znowu zauważyłem tę tajemniczą dziewczynę... Leżała na głazie, zdaje się że coś do mnie mówiła. Gdy do niej podszedłem i przyjrzałem, zobaczyłem rybi ogon. Chyba śniłem, ale to była syrena! Nie minęło wiele czasu zanim w głowie zaczął rozbrzmiewać mi jakiś dźwięk, powodując olbrzymi ból. Utrata przytomności nie wchodziła w grę, ponieważ byłem po kolana w wodzie. Upadłem i usłyszałem czyjś głos, chyba należał do tamtej dziewczyny - Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, służ mi i pokaż mój gniew, ludzie posmakują furii wód. - Z-zgoda. - wykrztusiłem. Gdy się obudziłem, leżałem oparty o ścianę, więc zacząłem zadawać sobie pytania. Czy to był zły sen, czy może wydarzyło się to naprawdę? Ale wiem jedno - nie zapomnę tych złotych oczu... Gdy tak powoli wstawałem i szedłem w stronę domu wolnym krokiem trzymając się za głowę wraz ze mną szło też przedziwne uczucie. Nie potrafiłem się go pozbyć, więc zignorowałem je. Gdy znalazłem się na wysokości swego domu zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam wielkie kłopoty. Stali tam Carl i jego ojciec. Schowałem się w krzakach i starałem się podsłuchać, o czym rozmawiają, byłem jednak za daleko. I nagle to do mnie dotarło. Krew zastygła mi w żyłach, ręce odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Padłem na ziemię płacząc. Z mojego domu zostały już tylko ruiny. Gdy zwyrodnialcy oddalili się, załamany szedłem potykając się o własne stopy pocierając jednocześnie zapłakana twarz. Wpatrywałem się tępo w gruzy, lecz ku mojemu zdziwieniu ostały się harpuny oraz sieci. Żądza zemsty rosła we mnie z sekundy na sekundę, chciałem śmierci Carla. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłem kierunku jego mieszkania. Rozbiłem okno, ale wszyscy wciąż spali jak zabici, tak dumni z siebie.. Nie wiedzieli, że to ich ostatnia noc. Wszedłem do sypialni ojca Carla i zarzuciłem na niego sieć, po czym wziąłem harpun i zacząłem go torturować. Z początku trochę mnie to obrzydzało, ale gdy wyprułem z niego wnętrzności, zdałem sobie sprawę, jakie to cudowne uczucie. Te wszystkie krzyki i piski z jego strony, byłem taki szczęśliwy, gdy z nim skończyłem! Moja zemsta jednak jeszcze się nie skończyła. Wziąłem zapalniczkę oraz olej, który wlałem prosto do tej jego obrzydliwej paszczy. Podpaliłem. Jego krew rozlewając się tworzyła morze, a wnętrzności małe wysepki... I wtedy w jego drzwiach stanął Carl. Jego twarz wyrażała najwyższe przerażenie, po policzkach spływały łzy. Chciał krzyczeć ale głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa, jego nogi były sparaliżowane... A ja z podchodziłem do niego powoli, bardzo powoli. Pochyliłem się w jego stronę, dusił się własnymi łzami, mały, bezbronny biedak... Postanowiłem skrócić jego cierpienie. Złapałem go za głowę i kilkukrotnie uderzyłem nią o ścianę, polała się krew. Zacisnąłem palce na swojej broni, spojrzałem w jego zapłakane oczy... Dźgnąłem go raz, drugi, i znowu... Może przemawianie do zwłok nie było najmądrzejszym, co mogłem w tym momencie zrobić, jednak musiałem mu to powiedzieć. - Jesteś żałosny. Opuściłem jego mieszkanie zanim ogarnął je pożar i przypomniałem sobie o tamtej dziewczynie. Udałem się w stronę wzburzonych fal i wtedy ujrzałem ją leżącą na tym samym głazie... 'Może to był jej ulubiony' przemknęło mi przez myśl. Odezwała się: - Jak się czujesz z tym, że jesteś mordercą? - Skąd o tym wiesz? - Zawarłeś ze mną kontrakt, czas go dopełnić. - Co masz na myśli? - Przekonaj się. Śmiało, wejdź do wody. Zrobiłem to, co kazała. Gdy już tak stałem po szyję w wodzie, dostałem polecenie zanurzenia głowy. Nie rozumiałem po co, ale to zrobiłem. Wtedy się zaczęło. Moje ciało pokrywało się błyszczącą łuską, na szyi pojawiły się skrzela, co najciekawsze moje zęby stały się w długie, szpiczaste i ostre, a na plecach wyrosła mi płetwa, mogłem oddychać pod wodą oraz pływać z równą łatwością jak chodziłem. Byłem tym zafascynowany... - Za każdym razem, gdy dotkniesz wody przybierzesz tę formę i pozostaniesz w niej przez 15 minut od wyjścia na brzeg. Twoje rany będą goić się szybciej. - Rozumiem. - Mam na imię Greys, od dziś jesteś moim sługą W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach toną statki, to już 6 w tym tygodniu, udało nam się zdobyć opis tego co się stało od kapitana statku: ,,To jest potwór który kocha rozszarpywać swoje ofiary zębami. Przypomina wyglądem rybę, ale nią nie jest, to monstrum! Gdy będziesz pływał po morzu, pamiętaj by uważać na tę bestię!" Są to ostatnie słowa kapitana; zmarł podczas operacji. Dość ciężko uwierzyć w ten opis, ale strzeżcie się krwiożerczego uścisku mórz. Kategoria:Opowiadania